


Her Honey-Bitter Lies and Sinful Hips

by MissMorland



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sadstuck, Terezi can see, gone horribly wrong lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorland/pseuds/MissMorland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fling. Friends with benefits, if you wanted to call it that. Nothing more, nothing less. Which wasn't the problem. The problem was that she hadn't conveyed that properly to the other member of this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Honey-Bitter Lies and Sinful Hips

**Author's Note:**

> based on the homestuck sexcanon post that karkat comes when terezi says she loves him during sex

Terezi should've known better. 

She was always a straightforward person. She never beat around the bush, and she always said what she thought. She didn't let things go if someone misunderstood them. That got her in trouble sometimes. But this time, she'd let those three little words slip. Not even by accident; she'd been very intentional about it. 

It was a fling. Friends with benefits, if you wanted to call it that. Nothing more, nothing less. Which wasn't the problem. The problem was that she hadn't conveyed that properly to the other member of this situation. 

They'd been in the middle of fucking a few weeks ago, skin on skin on sweaty skin, the air thick with their heavy breaths and heady pleasure. He'd been so close to finishing, she could tell. But he was at a standstill--that moment when you want so badly to come, but it just won't...well, come. Terezi was right on the edge, desperate for release, and desperate to feel him shudder against her with the thrumming, sinful pleasure she knew she could give him. He was new to this. She wasn't. She wanted to be not only his first, but also his best. 

She knew Karkat well, because despite what he thought, he was an open book. She knew what made him tick, what made him gasp and twist under her. She knew that romance was his drug. The gears clicked together in her mind in that moment of stalemate, when it seemed like neither of them would be able to reach their gasping climax. Drunk on the heady breathlessness of the moment, she'd whispered it into his neck, dripping sweet poison down his body in three words--

"I love you--"

The effect was immediate. His breath caught as he thrust in again, letting out an embarrassing keening sound as he spilled gratitude inside her. Terezi slipped two fingers down to her clit, and with a few quick flicks of her wrist she went with him, gasping and breathing horribly sweet things to him as she rode out the aftershocks of her deception. 

In minutes, it was over, she thought. But oh no, it was far from done. 

He was hooked on her honey-bitter lies and depraved hip movements. Karkat was too good a lay for her to resist. So they fucked again, and again, deceit after deliciously venomous deceit, each encounter filled with the beautifully heinous words of false compassion that he hungered for. Three words were all it took for her to send him over the edge, till his nails were biting her skin like her lies bit his faith, his breaths shallow and quick, gratefully intoxicated by her wicked moves and feigned affection. Sometimes Terezi felt like the sex would never end. 

She knew she should tell him. She knew she should let him down easy. She knew she should cut him loose from her violence before she reduced him to a shell of sex and promised love. Because no matter how many times his face went willingly to the tomb of hopes between her thighs, no matter how many times his hot breath traced hopeful shapes on the cursed flushed skin of her neck, she could never love those breaths, or that tongue, or him. She was destroying him with this hideous feigned romance, this sinful false affair. She should release him while there was still something to set free. 

Did she have the strength to admit that to him?

Her phone buzzed, trembling at the words he'd sent, the ones he'd started returning in a fit of boldness. 

"I love you, Rezi."

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard like her mouth above his skin as she choked down a sob, breathless and struggling for an answer to this puzzle. She needed an answer, a solution that would make her successful. She couldn't lose to this urge, this rampant whim. She had to win. But as she stared at his heart laid bare on her screen, in the palm of her hand, her mind was blank but for the terrifying thought that she could crush it so easily. She had to save him from her. 

Before she could think past the fear of his impending gorgeous destruction, her phone buzzed again. 

"Come over?"

No one could ever know. But Terezi Pyrope was more frail than anyone thought. She thought about the power she had, total domination over his soul, his faith in lovers, his as yet unbroken desire to love and be loved unconditionally, and she'd never felt so weak. 

"I'll be there. xoxo"


End file.
